Shifting Tides, Changing Time
by griffin blackwood
Summary: REWRITE IN PROGRESS! The Order has been reassembled. Fudge has more cards than before. In these dark times it is hard to identify the good from the bad. Includes OCs and limited Slash. See preview of the revision in Chapter 14!
1. The Summer that Never Seemed to End

A man was walking through the town of Hogsmeade. He had been here once before and did not have the time to appreciate his surroundings. He was a man on a mission and was worried that he wouldn't make it in time. His aunts had not given him much time to respond. Right now he was riding a bike (that he conjured) with his two familiars trailing behind.

He did not appear to be a wizard, but do not let appearances deceive you. The tall, burly, blonde male had piercing blue-grey eyes that could possibly belong to one other person. Yet he never knew that person. He had spent many years away from home, but it would all pay off. Sacrifices have been made, but he had begun to question for whose benefit they were made.

'I have to do this. The prophecy…'

After giving his plan some more thought, he turned his bike back into a toy, and disappeared. He did not realize a pair of eyes was trailing him from not too far behind. He never sensed the shadowy figure. Maybe he was preoccupied. Or maybe he knew what was going to happen.

**Meanwhile**

**Harry had just arrived at Hogwarts. The guilt of Cedric's death still lingering over him. Neither one of them knew, not even 'The Great Dumbledore' knew. He had spent most of the summer in silence. Not a single owl came from one of his friends. Harry had begun to wonder whether Dumbledore had strengthened the wards until he began to receive post from a few unlikely individuals.**

**They were not strange people to say the least, but they were people he never expected to write to him. He recognized them. He was friendly with them, but he did not KNOW them. You truly do not know a person until they are your friend, or so Harry thought.**

**Harry spent his time with the Weasleys and Hermione. Only just recently he had gotten to know Neville better. Truthfully, Harry was afraid to make friends. His past with the Dursley's was partially to blame, but then again he didn't want to be friends with people who saw him as the BOY-WHO-LIVED. He was also concerned for their well being.**

**Wormtail. Harry wanted revenge. He didn't know if he wanted to or would be able to kill the traitor Peter Pettigrew. He just had to get Sirius cleared of the charges. Right now Sirius was probably hiding in the Caribbean or in the lush tropical rainforests of the Amazon.**

**Harry did not know what to do. The fateful night still plagued his dreams and he was beginning to run out of answers. **

'**Maybe I will take up on their advice after all' thought Harry as he made his way to the Great Hall.**

_Unbeknownst to the people within the Great Hall, trouble was brewing with a capital T. Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore thought it was bad enough with the Marauders, the new troublemaker would make them look like angels. It would be a miracle if it was still standing by the end of the year._

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hope you enjoy my rewrite of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. I know some of the changes may seem crazy, but like it made no sense at all. And trust me Umbridge will be put in her place. There will be no Harry-Ginny, or Ron-Hermione! Some under appreciated characters will be brought into the mix!**_


	2. A Letter from an Old Friend

_Dear Harry,_

_I just wanted to let you know that I believe you. If you ever need to talk to someone I'm always here for you. And no it's not because of quidditch. We're friends aren't we? Well we should be. Diggory and I were good childhood friends. And I know you well enough. Fudge is a fool. _

_I'm sorry if I am digging on a sensitive subject, but this is something that needs to happen. Closure needs to begin. There is no way that is going to happen if you continue at the rate you are. I am truly not trying to berate you. It is not your fault. You need to begin to act more like an adult. Don't bottle up your anger. Write in a journal, make no quidditch plays, do your work, do yoga, meditate, etc. If you bottle it all up, nothing good will come out of it. Fudge is going to try to make you look like a bad guy. I know you have a temper, bite your tongue. I have heard some rumors, but they are rumors. Just be careful what you say._

_Don't dwell on Cedric's death. Talk to his mother. She is a very nice woman. They have talked very highly of you lately. The Diggory's are kind and smart people. Loyal to a t. The ideal Hufflepuff family. Don't let that get to you. Who knows what would have happened if you and Cedric had done something else. The same exact thing could have happened regardless. Or something worse could have happened._

_Quidditch is great and all, but I don't think Puddlemere is the team for me. That or maybe quidditch isn't for me. I thought that it was everything, but Hogwarts is very different from the League. You pour so much heart into your team at Hogwarts, but in the League you have people from everywhere and its not so much about winning as much it is about how big your paycheck is, who you associate with, and how gossip worthy you are._

_Did I really write that? I can be so daft some times. I hope you take me seriously Potter. You don't realize how many people care about you. Not for being Harry Potter, THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED, or Harry Potter, youngest Seeker/Quidditch Player in Hogwarts in a century. People like those sides to you, but that is the key word, LIKE. Only friends will stick by you and give you a shoulder to lean on and an ear to hear you out._

_How about we start up a team of our own after all of this blows over? You need an outlet. I am not trying to put you down. Cedric was like a brother to me. I know I am not feeling the same things you are, but maybe I can help. Try doing your work. It helps. Don't tell the rest that or they would kill me. I could come by some time if you want when the muggles aren't there._

_I know you aren't too fond of them, and I can't blame you. Blood wards don't exist, at least as far as my research has shown (which is very through, I can giver Hermione a run for her money. I think there is something we are all overlooking._

_Don't ignore this letter. Well ignore it if you want. I am just concerned that you have no one there for you. Yes you have friends, but where are they? I am not trying to throw the fact your parents are dead in your face, but you isolate yourself. I am truly concerned. While everyone thought I was mad that you couldn't play the finals your first years, the cup didn't matter, you did._

_I have come to see you as a little brother Harry Potter. If you want you can come and stay with me for a while. And no this is not a trap. You don't have to come, but I thought I could get you away from everything you are familiar with and have you enjoy life. Live life to the fullest because not everyone is that lucky._

_Your friend,_

_Oliver Wood_

P.S. Say hi to Padfoot for me.

* * *

Author's Note

_Gasp! Oliver is smart! Lol... Big thanks to **ariannalupin **for her help! Oliver knows about Padfoot but how? Oliver is very smart after all. Quidditch captains are chosen for their quidditch skills alone. They have to be leaders, people who can relate with others. Fine Flint was a fluke, well who knows..._

Review please! It would mean a lot. This is my first story after all. The Order of the Phoenix sucked so its being revamped!


	3. A Letter from Beyond the Spotlight

Dear Harry,

It's Susan Bones from Hufflepuff. I believe you. You can stay at my place for a bit if you want. My auntie says she believes you. She was a bit hesitant at first, but she has faith in you. The Prophet has been going down for years, so many of the more influential figures pay no mind at all to most of its contents.

Cedric spoke highly of you. I spent Christmas at his house last year. My auntie is good friends with his parents so we stayed there for the holidays. We knew each other from school anyway, but nothing happened. There were a few other people there from school, but not many. He didn't talk to many people at all.

But one thing struck out in particular. He always said that he believed you. He said that the tournament was for the brave and the brave alone. He knew someone had set you up. He suspected Moody's theory was correct, the one about the Confundus on the Goblet of Fire.

I know you probably don't believe me anyway. I want to be your friend. House unity is important. That and Hannah has a thing for Neville. I look forward to talking to you again. Please write back Harry. This is not out of pity. This is genuine concern. And before you go off on about the Hufflepuff stereotypes, just because we wear our hearts on our sleeves that does not mean that we are duffers.

In times like these you need friends to lean back on. You need to keep a close eye on the people around you. 'CONSTANT VIGALENCE!' If you must, be suspicious of me. After all, you don't want another Peter Pettigrew do you?

Sincerely,

Susan Amelia Bones

* * *

Author's Note

Possible love interest? Or should it be Oliver? Vote with reviews!

I know this is random, but I think the books are too Gryffindor-centric...


	4. New Manipulations and a Quartet?

Harry was surprised to say the least when he received the letters from both Oliver and Susan Bones. Harry had barely knew either of them, Harry only knew Oliver from the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and Susan from their Herbology classes. He was touched by the passion in their letters. He never realized how many people he had that supported him. He never noticed a third envelope that was obscured by rolls of parchment that remained from his summer assignments.

Harry sat down at Gryffindor table and saw a horrible looking woman sitting up there.

'She must be the new DADA professor' thought Harry.

Meanwhile Harry was oblivious to the fact that Susan Bones had sat down next to him.

"Harry?"

"Oh. Hi Susan."

"That's Dolores Umbridge. She's form the Ministry. She's part of Fudge and Lucius Malfoy's Inner Circle. You don't want to mess with her. She's most likely spying for Fudge through the position. Bite your tongue Harry. Fudge is trying to discredit you as much as you can. I heard about the Dementors…"

"What!"

"My Auntie was there!"

"Who?"

"Amelia Susan Bones, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Oh, I know her. Dad is always talking about how there should be more people like her in the ministry" Ron contributed to the conversation.

"Harry, what are you talking about?" asked Hermione.

"I was attacked by dementors. Dudley and myself. They almost got him. I spelled them away with Expecto Patronum but not much later I got a letter for the Ministry-Mafalda Hopkirk to be specific" said Harry.

"I practice magic at home all the time…" replied Hermione.

"What!" Harry replied.

"I hear my Auntie talk about that. Seems like Professor Dumbledore wants to keep you in line. And apparently Hermione is at risk for some reason or another."

"I thought…" Hermione began.

"We're not supposed to, but underage magic can be done by purebloods and half-bloods because there are adult magical signatures there so they don't know who is doing the magic. The ministry knows the difference between Elf and Human magic Harry, so I don't know how Dobby managed to get you in trouble" Susan continued.

"He's…. it's….all along…"Harry mumbled.

"What mate?" Ron replied.

Suddenly the newly formed quartet moved the conversation back towards the new professor.

"She seems horrible. I thought she was a toad at first" Ron began.

"Honestly Ronald! She may be horrible looking, but we…We should respect our professors. No matter how aesthetically displeasing they may be' she replied.

The four began to continue with their conversation which soon enveloped the rest of the Gryffindor fifth years and a few of the Hufflepuffs. Well that was until…

* * *

Author's Note

Sorry its so short... This was a drabble that I thought of while at work. I was working 2-10Pm and I'm working again Noon-7pm so like not much time to write. Anyway its more fun playing with your emotions!

Anyway I have made a family tapestry to accompany this!

IF you want it leave me a message through a F f. N e T PM or through a review.!

Anway the mysterious fellow from CH 1 has two familiars (well for now) Bruin and Riot (anyone who can figure out what they are and what they are named for gets a chance at making an important decision!

Ps. I heart Gryff+Huffs!

FluffySmarts: ur awesome for the help

AriannaLupin: thanks for the next letter. P.s. ur on the tapestry!


	5. Professor Blackwood's Grand Entrance

All of a sudden "a crack" could be heard in the Great Hall. It was as if thunder had gone off. Panic began to sweep among the staff and students. Dumbledore looked completely horrified. The impossible had been accomplished. Somehow a complete stranger had managed to apparate into Hogwarts despite the wards.

The first thought on many peoples minds were dark wizards (or for the majority of the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students: Voldemort/ death eaters). No hexes had been flung. No charms were cast. A tall blonde, lightly muscled, male in muggle clothing began to walk towards the staff table. Everyone was too frightened to do anything. Even Dumbledore did not know what to do for the impossible had happened. Sure, Harry had survived the killing curse, but how could someone apparate to Hogwarts. Even Voldemort himself was unable.

As he approached the staff table his appearance shifted several times. Panic struck Dumbledore's face. Each of the individuals the stranger shifted into was killed because of him or by him for some reason or another. They included Marius McGonagall, Edgar Bones, Andrew Wood, and Hector Vector to name a few. Each of the blonde men shot a glare at Dumbledore. The selections were done on purpose. The stranger had glamour-ed himself so only Dumbledore could see what was occurring. The rest of the Great Hall saw the blonde in muggle clothing slowly walk up to the staff table with his clothing replaced by robes slowly as he continued his path.

Professors Snape was the first to break the silence. He was soon followed by Professor Umbridge. Neither knew what actions there words would result in.

"Looks like there is another Potter here. He couldn't appear the normal way. Wants to be the center of attention" said Professor Snape as icily as usual to the Great Hall.

Many faces were shocked by his response. Dumbledore always knew he hated Harry, but he was amazed to the extent. That one comment would cast doubt on many of his decisions.

"Well Snivellous, I am not a student. Nor do I plan to be one here. I am here to fill the Defense Against the Dark Arts post. I am here to show that the post isn't jinxed after all. But I wouldn't be surprised if Tom Riddle left behind a hex in the classroom. I guess your services won't be needed" the blond coolly replied, but not in the snarky manner that Snape was none for.

"Well you see here the Min…."she began.

The blonde whipped out some parchment.

"The Minister himself has approved my appointment to the post as has Professor Dumbledore."

"The Minis…" she tried once more.

"Do I need to summon him to verify my documentation? But if you feel so passionately about the post I am sure we could share it. I am sure a Slytherin as yourself would not want to associated yourself "with the pompous Gryffindors and bumbling Hufflepuffs" so I will take them off your hands. We wouldn't want any blood quills to be used here would we Delores?"

All the blood drained from her face. Not many knew she was a Slytherin. She liked people to assume she was a Hufflepuff. Like Dumbledore in a sense. He was a Ravenclaw, but liked everyone assume he was a Gryffindor. Both had their school records removed from the Ministry, but Delores' still remained at Hogwarts. Dumbledore was a good man in many ways, but many of his actions bordered on the illegal.

Professor McGonagall had a feeling who he was, but she could not believe it. She knew deep down she was most likely wrong, but she had always held out for the possibility. She, like many of the other professors, was glad that someone had intervened. McGonagall and Sprout were happy in particular. Their students would be spared from the human toad Delores Umbridge. That sickeningly sweet bitch was a nightmare. McGonagall had taught her. Sprout had been in the same year as her.

Professor Dumbledore's blue eyes were twinkling like crazy. He had no clue who this man was, but was glad someone had intervened. He did not like the idea of the ministry interfering with the school. There was something familiar about him, but he couldn't put a finger on it.

"So lad, what's your name? Or are we going to have to die with suspense" Dumbledore asked. He did it so subtly that many did not realize it was not a question, but a command.

"Griffin, Griffin Blackwood, sir" the stranger responded.

"Well my boy, why don't you join us up here?"

A few swishes of his wand later and the table could accommodate one more professor. Griffin was seated between McGonagall and Sprout, the farthest from Umbridge as possible.

"Now I have a few things to say before we begin our feast. First of all the Forbidden Forest is Forbidden. Secondly, besides our newest arrival Professor Blackwood, we also have Delores Umbridge teaching the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. The Ministry has decided that students will have to drop any electives in which they are receiving less than an Acceptable. I have agreed with decision with one condition, that they replace it with another elective. Now that all is said and done, tuck in and enjoy the feast."

By this time Susan had returned to the Hufflepuff table, though she and Harry continued to shoot friendly smiles at each other. The sorting was nothing out of the ordinary, thought the Sorting Hat's song was chilling in a sense. Hermione started up their conversation once again with what else but the topic of electives.

"Harry, I really think you should take Ancient Runes. It could really help. They have many practical daily applications. Like did you know the Hogwarts is in the shape of the Rune for protection? Arithmancy on the other hand is amazing. You can learn many things from it. It helps you understand many spells. It has helped me a lot in Charms and Transfiguration. It would give you an edge in your battle. Ron, you seem to be doing well in Divination. I'm glad at least one of us understands it" Hermione said in her normal voice.

"'Mione, I don't know which I should take. I could always try Muggle Studies…Scrap that. I'll talk to Professor McGonagall. I think I want a second opinion. She knows me better than I know myself sometimes."

Before Hermione's previous statement had begun to sink in, a bald eagle dropped some post onto Harry's (now empty) plate.

* * *

Dear Harry, 

I know you don't know me, but I would like to give you my support. I believe everything you say about the return of Voldemort. Yes I say the name; Dumbledore has a good point about fearing the name. I knew both of your parents during their time in Hogwarts. I shared a room with your mother during her years there. I was her best friend, and I am so sorry that I never contacted you before this. I was out of the country until recently working as an auror keeping an ear out for Voldemort's whereabouts. I will support you one hundred percent in the coming years. Even if the ministry doesn't acknowledge the idea that he is back, I will give my all to help you in anyway possible.

On another note I want to say congratulations on winning the tournament. I know that your victory was definitely overshadowed by the events that took place later in the evening. Even though you had help throughout the tournament, it was still your courage and bravery that got you through each task. Remus Lupin wrote and told me everything that you had to go through and I want to say that you would have made your mother very proud.

Many people compare you to your father, but I see much of your mother in you. She would have done the same thing in the second and third tasks. Lily never left anyone behind, she was always trying to help anyone needed it. Lily also shared her glory, not to say anything against your father, but he could be a little arrogant at times, he did eventually grow out of that and became the wonderful man your mother loved.

If you ever want to write to me for stories of your mother, please feel free to. Also you may write either to Remus or 'Snuffles' to verify that I really was a friend of your mother's, after all you need to be careful whom you trust now.

Sincerely,

Talli Grayson

* * *

Harry wasn't ready to tell them what it is yet.

"It's just some letter saying that I'm a big liar" Harry said distastefully.

Hermione knew Harry was lying, but would let him explain himself later. By this time Neville had joined in on the conversation.

"So Harry what class are you going to take since we don't have to take that class with that old fake" asked Neville.

"Just because you failed the class doesn't mean she's a fake" said Ron annoyed.

"What about all the times…." Harry began.

"Why are you so jealous Harry? You already have the love of my family. All I have is chess and now divination. And you want to bash…"

"Ronald, seriously. He didn't mean that" Hermione said before storming away leaving a shocked Ron behind. Harry left right after her.

"Ron, mate, you really need to stop doing that. Just because are so insecure doesn't mean you have the right to attack anyone when they tell the truth."

And with that Ron was left sitting alone. Many people had witnessed what had happened, well at least partially. Not many had actually heard what was said between the four fifth year Gryffindors. However Professor Blackwood was smiling at the site before him. This year would be very interesting… Breaking the Golden Trio would be easier than he thought…

* * *

**Author's Note**

Sorry this took so long! It was hard to write and accommodate the wonderful letter AriannaLupin wrote for me! The secrets will start flowing…

And a big thanks to those who made my story one of their favorites/ put me on their alerts

1. 3abzorno

2. ariannalupin

3. fireyhell

4. FluffySmarts

5. Georgie76

6. Liljean15690

7. SusieQ410 


	6. How to save a life

Professor Blackwood was exactly who he said he was. However he hadn't said much. Yes he was there and was granted the post, but only after much persuasion on the young professor's part. The American was indeed known stateside, that was why Professor Umbridge began to look so uncomfortable. He was a bit of a prodigy. He used a combination of Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Transfiguration in battle to capture fugitives without a scratch. He had left America abruptly for the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts.

Professor Dumbledore had begun to sink in his seat when he heard the name Blackwood. If he was the son of who he thought it was it could be complete and utter disaster for the Order. The Blackwood family was a very wealthy, powerful, and secretive American pureblooded family that held power that rivaled his own. He had began to wonder what Fudge's motives were by having two individuals filling the post this year, but he was glad that his pawn would not suffer the human toad for the year.

He did not however have a lot of faith in Professor Blackwood. He was very suspicious of him, especially his entrance to the Great Hall. The Blackwoods were normally a very benevolent family, but he knew that Griffin Blackwood had a motive for being there and had a feeling that they had nothing to do with Dolores Umbridge or Cornelius Fudge.

He had the suspicion that he had put compulsion charms on himself so people would trust him, but that thought was quickly thrown out the window for Severus Snape the great occulmens was quickly swayed by the stranger.

He had quickly found himself a niche in the quirky staff of Hogwarts. The teaching staff was more at ease this year despite the change in staff for Slytherin and Gryffindor shared one less class together. And Dumbledore feared that if Blackwood had his way, it wouldn't be the only change.

!#$&()+

Poppy Pomfry, the matron of the Hospital Wing took care of the sick and injured, was a kind soul but no one truly knew her. To her surprise the young Defense Against the Dark Arts professor had brought her two of her favorite things on his first visit to the Hospital Wing (without a student or a personal injury), a cauldron of thunderbird tears, more effective than phoenix tears or a bezoar, and more importantly something she had feared had been lost forever—something he casually said he had come across on his travels, but Madam Pomfry knew better.

Griffin Blackwood continued to befriend the staff of the school, though he distanced himself from Dumbledore, Flitwick, Trewlaney, Snape, and Umbridge. He had begun to win over the school in a way that never happened before, and his classed had not even begun yet that week…

The fateful day of his first class had finally arrived. Blackwood however was not at his usual seat between Sprout and McGonagall, however no one paid much attention to that for something more eventful happened that day: someone had planned the prank of the year, and the twins were not responsible. Professor Umbridge was currently professing her love for one Rubeus Hagrid.

!#$&()+

Harry had left for the tower near the end of breakfast after he had realized that he had left his D.A.D.A. text in the tower. As he made his way to retrieve the book he passed Professor Blackwood's office. The door was ajar and walked in, but the Professor was not there…

Suddenly the door slammed shut and Harry did not realize Blackwood creep up behind him.

"Harry, are you okay? It's as if you've seen a ghost, err well for the first time" the professor began.

"I'm so sorry" he stuttered out.

"Gryffindor curiosity is nothing to be ashamed of, but be more careful around the castle for you have fewer friends here than you think."

"I was just on my way to get my book, I realized I forgot it in the tower" Harry replied.

"I'll get it for you, we still have a few minutes before class. Pardon my appearance; I didn't have a great night. _Accio Harry's "How to Save a Life." _You should really stay clear of the custard tonight" he said in a dreamy voice that reminded him of Luna Lovegood.

"Professor, do you need to see Madam Pomfry?"

"Harry, I can call you that right?"

"Sure."

"Call me Griffin when we're not in class. Anyway I just had a rough night."

It was then when things started to click. The bags under his eyes, the guitar, and several other articles strewn across the room began to fill Harry in on who his new professor was. He knew nothing of his past. Harry just saw a young musician that was roped into teaching him.

"Professor McGonagall told me that you were having a hard time between Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. I suggest you take Arithmancy as Professor Vector is one of the greatest in the field. If you like I could tutor you in Ancient Runes privately if you like, don't worry I'm not another Barty Crouch junior, Quirrell, or Lockhart" Griffin said genuinely.

"I'd like that, but I don't know how much time I have for that…" Harry began before he was cut off.

"I know about you're scar and the link. Professor Snape is going to teach you Occulmancy, the art of sealing your mind…well protecting it from others. If you ever need some help in anything or need to talk to someone my door is always open for you" Professor Blackwood said before taking another sip of his coffee.

"I'll take up your offer you can count on it!" Harry said keeping a sharp eye on the muggle clock behind the professor.

"It's a muggle clock, but runs on magical batteries. Oh, by the way Oliver wanted for me to give this to you" Blackwood said as he handed a book that was very familiar to Harry.

"Oliver made a special copy for you, Harry. He knows you have a bright future in quidditch and is sorry he couldn't see you" Blackwood said in a tone none of the faculty ever used.

"When did you see him? How do you know him? I'm sorry if that was rude sir" Harry said quickly apologizing.

"It's Griffin, Harry. Anyway Oliver spent his summers at my family's house…well that was until they were killed. I'm the last of my line so after that I didn't see much of him. I had to learn how to be head of the family and so on. And don't worry, I'm not a pureblood purist."

Harry was relieved. There was something that made him trust Professor Blackwood. He was a lot like Professor McGonagall even though the two were like day and night.

"Harry, look at the time. I'd love to stay and continue our lovely chat, but we are both late for class."

"Umm…"

"Don't worry. You won't lose any points. We better get moving before Peeves tries to get us. The Grey Lady visited me not too long before you stumbled into my office."

!#$&()+

The two began the trip to Professor Blackwood's classroom, the same one Lupin had used two years before. Harry could tell the young professor was wise beyond his years. He knew that he shouldn't trust a stranger completely, but there was something that really made him trust Blackwood.

The duo arrived the classroom unscathed a few minutes later. Harry quickly took an empty seat in the front near Susan Bones. Professor Blackwood walked in behind him and walked in and sat down on his desk before speaking to the class.

"Sorry, I left you waiting here for fifteen minutes. And Ms. Granger don't worry we have not wasted a lot of time. Today will be spent battling golems, also known as Homunculi. They are essentially charmed to resemble a person with the blood and everything, but are not living, breathing things. No, Mr. Thomas you will not learn how to summon them this year. Yes, Ms. Granger, I said summon not conjure. Anyway today and tomorrow you will be facing golems. You are to use all of the spells you know. No Unforigivables or Spells learned from books in the Restricted Section," he said glaring at Hermione and Harry. "Now that you have the rules I have another twist. This assessment will determine your placement in this class. I've said more than I should have, so let us begin. Potter, Bones, Longbottom, and Granger you four are up first. You have twenty minutes to dismantle the golem to the best of your ability. Feel free to use spells from other classes. Now begin!" Blackwood said in a voice that reminded him of Oliver during their early morning practices.

Harry was surprise to say the least. No professor before had taken him by surprise like this. He was thrown head first into a challenge he wasn't prepared for. He hadn't even given it a second thought. He began to take out all of his anger and guilt on the golem. It was therapeutic in a sense. Everything he had bottled up he began to serve his golem.

!#$&()+

Hey y'all. sorry this took so long... thanks to fluffysmarts and more importantly ariannalupin for betaing this chapter... i hope you enjoy how the plot is thickening... im sorry that the upates are going to become more sporadic but im heading off to college this weekend... i have the next few ch's planned but not written...

some questions:

what did griffin give pomfry that she thought was forgotten?

what potion was used on Umbridge?

what is wrong with the custard?


	7. Come Clean

Harry did not even realize how much energy and focus he poured into the exercise. The golem was destroyed fairly quickly (well compared to the rest of the class). He pulled off fifteen minutes exact. Beating the next closest students (Hermione, Neville, and Susan) by at least a minute and a half each. Very few students were able to complete the exercise. The class had a double period and only a handful of students were able to complete the exercise in the allotted amount of time.

Never the less one Ronald Weasley was less than pleased when all of his friends were able to complete the task, but he wasn't.

'Even those damn duffers finished it!' Ron thought as he glared at Susan, Hannah, and Justin.

"For those that did not complete the exercise, don't feel discouraged. Defeating a golem is a very difficult task that few adult wizards and witches can actually achieve. It is more difficult than mastering the Patronus charm, for you have to have so much faith in your self, your abilities, and be extremely focused. Those that did not complete the exercise should write ten inches on golems and their origins. Those that completed the exercise have the night off, but are free to do the task if they so desire" Prof. Blackwood said focusing on Hermione towards the end.

Sure enough the bell rang soon after. Harry had a free period while Hermione had Ancient Runes and Ron had Divination. But sure enough, that free period wouldn't remain that for any longer…

"Mr. Potter would you please stay behind? I am well aware that you have a free period."

"Sure, professor" Harry said before giving Hermione one last glance.

"Ms. Granger do not have any fear. I will not harm him. If you don't hurry you won't reach the Ancient Runes classroom to get your seat front row center."

Hermione blushed before hurrying off to the other side of the castle.

"Harry, why don't we head to my office. I don't have another class for sometime. I think it could offer us some better privacy."

The two headed off into the direction of Prof. Blackwood's office. It was not that far from the classroom at all. He did not have the typical D.A.D.A. office, and Harry was glad for that—for it brought back too many memories, good and bad.

Once they arrived at the office, Prof. Blackwood closed the door behind him with a quick swish of his wrist.

"Harry, I know you don't really know me, but I need you to trust me. I really need to talk to you about something that could really help you against Tom Riddle. "

"Professor?"

"Its Griffin. And by the way that can wait a bit. No, I am not going to be keeping secrets from you "for the better good" like Dumbledore. There are just some more important issues that need to be addressed in the present."

"How can you say that? Voldemort is a danger to everyone!" Harry said outraged.

"Why don't we just call him Tom? Anyway the sheer power and determination you poured into today's exercise frightened me Harry to say the least. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine."

"Harry, I know how it feels to have people die before your eyes. That's how I lost my parents…" Prof. Blackwood drifted off.

"I really am fine."

"Harry, I thought we were going to be honest with each other. I guess this has just been a waste of time."

"What are you talking about?"

"If you are unable to get past the fact Cedric died, there is no point in me helping you."

"How dare you! You didn't know him!" Harry screamed with disgust.

"I did know him. Well at least a bit better than you did. When I was younger I spent my summers with my cousin Oliver. You may have never known it, but the two were inseperable when they were younger. That match in your third year is when the table began to tip, for Oliver had always been the older, wiser, more experienced one. It wasn't your fault that you lost, but why do you think Oliver couldn't be found? Yes, he was sad he lost to Hufflepuff and you were in the hospital wing, but more importantly he lost to the very person he taught everything he knew about quidditch to."

"That still doesn't…" Harry began before he was cut off.

"Anyway when Oliver came to visit me, Cedric often tagged along and vice versa. The three of us were very close despite the differences in ages. After Oliver was at Hogwarts, and my parents died, Cedric still came by to visit me. Maybe not as often or for as long, but he stuck by through thick and thin. I don't think he would want you to wallow in something that was out of your control. How would you know that the cup was a portkey? It's a pity he died, but that should be one more reason you train harder."

"How can you be so heartless?" Harry exclaimed in a fit of rage.

"I will let that slide. When you have seen countless people die protecting you, by your side, you start to grow numb, and begin to see everything in a new prospective. I know you didn't have a nice childhood to say the least, but even you know that it helped to shape you into the person that you are today."

"I'm sorry. I think I understand" Harry replied apologetically.

"That's great to hear. You should really talk to someone about this Harry. When Snape begins the Legimancy and Occulmancy lessons, you don't want him to use that against you. He is not loyal to the cause of the light. I'm sorry that I couldn't get here any sooner…"

"Why is that?"

" I planned on saving you from those muggles, but the Order of the Phoenix brought you to Grimauld Place before I got a chance…"

"How did…"

"I know many things Harry, some of which you will never want to know."

"I think I can accept that."

"That means a lot Harry. I think we should get back to the reason why I asked you here. You have a bright future ahead of you, but I see that Dumbledore has no desire to help train you for the fight against Voldemort. He is too power hungry to do so."

"Why don't you trust him?"

"All in due time Harry. You showed great potential today in class. If you like I could train you. Minerva told me that you were great at dueling, but I didn't think you were this good…"

"I'm not really that good."

"Don't sell yourself short. I am free during most of your free periods, so you pick the time. You don't have to train, but I think it could save your life..."

Harry remained silent.

"Look at the time" Prof. Blackwood says looking at the clock on his wall, "it's time for lunch already. We can continue this chat some other time. Just get back to me soon Harry. I still need to know if you're interested in me teaching you Ancient Runes."

"I will."

"There's no pressure. Keep clear of Dolores Umbridge. She is Fudge's lap dog."

1234567890

Author's Note

Sorry this took so long. I thought this was already posted. Hope you enjoy this. The drama is just heating up


	8. Top of the World

The lesson on homunculai had gone pretty well though one Ronald Weasley appered to be "pouting" more than usual. Neville Longbottom had failed to make one mistake in class, impressed the girl he like, had the respect of Professor Blackwood, and had more importantly gained a new sense of confidence that had caught the attention of many of Hogwarts' residents.

No one had noticed that one blond prefect in Hufflepuff that was currently smitten with Neville, but was too embarrassed to say anything. She loved the old Neville, but there was something about the new and improved Neville that really caught her fancy. Neither knew how the other felt but were relieved to hear that they did not have Professor Umbridge. Several Ravenclaws and even a few Slytherins attempted to transfer by appealing to the headmaster and their heads of house, but were unsuccessful as Professor Blackwood's classes were currently full and he only taught the two houses he was assigned by the Minister.

Harry could not wait for the next lesson. He once again felt ostracized but in a good way. He had a feeling he would be getting a lot of one on one practice with the newest professor. In a sense he was like the big brother he never had already—and the two had barely spent any time with each other. Harry loved the Weasley's but always felt he was a burden on them. At least with Griffin he would only have to share with Oliver. And even Oliver hadn't spoken to him in years. The two of them were alone despite having people around them, maybe that's why they got along so well with each other.

Hermione Granger also changed because of the lesson. She had never felt so alive. Books were always her first love, but never before did she get a rush in class. It was like nothing she had done before. It was not like Charms or Transfiguration. This class challenged her both Physically and Mentally. And the best part of it was that she was a shoe in to remain at the top of the class because all of the Ravenclaws had the old cow for DADA.

Harry once again stood out of the crowd because of DADA but he didn't mind so much this time after all. He was just glad that he had another fair teacher, The newest DADA professor reminded him of Lupin in so many ways. Their teaching styles were similar and both emphasized on making learning fun. The one gripe Harry had with Professor Blackwood, or Griffin as he was told to call him in private, was that he had pulled a Lockhart on Harry in class. He did not enjoy the attention brought to him because he was excelling much to his embarrassment. By the time Harry was asked to stay behind he was ready to send another professor to the Long-Term Intensive Ward at St. Mungo's.

But as the class had finally emptied out he was prepared for something different. He was quite surprised to see how down to earth Griffin was and willing to help Harry. Harry was still a bit suspicious because this was almost to good to be true. He wouldn't be surprised if Voldemort had the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs paired together in the class to make them that much easier to take down as the majority of aurors came from those two houses and the Death Eaters tended to come from the remaining two.

Griffin's parting comment had really struck a chord in his brain. The Ministry obviously wanted to discredit himself and the headmaster, but he had not given Professor Umbridge much thought. By the time his talk with Griffin had ended it was nearly time for Arithmancy. The fifth years would all be put into a new class that would be covering the Third Year material, but would make learning much easier.

Harry's Arithmancy class was comprised of all of the Gryffindor boys but Ron and Dean. There were also two Gryffindor girls that Harry didn't know by name but were nothing like Parvati and Lavender. There were a couple of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws he didn't know at all. However in the class there were a few Hufflepuff's that Harry knew-Hannah, Justin, and Ernie. Susan was taking it with Hermione. Surprisingly enough there were no Slytherins in the class.

Professor Vector gave them an introduction and gave them a brief overview of the course. This course would be accelerated so they would be able to take the Newt in their Seventh Year. She told them what was expected of them, and surprisingly not even Neville was daunted by the task ahead—he even raised his hand and gained 20 points for Gryffindor after answering several questions correctly. Harry too was participating actively. Despite all of the work and math in the class, Harry now understood why Hermione loved this class so much.

The rest of the day was a blur for the fifth years. The rearrangements in DADA had caused a rearrangement in Potions as well. Professor Snape was on his best behavior for some odd reason. Neville still blew up his cauldron despite all of his other progress, but he wasn't yelled at. HE JUST LOST 3 POINTS!

The Great Hall was full of chatter that night for dinner. A day at Hogwarts had never resulted in such a fair point distribution. There was not a single student sent to Dumbledore or a Head of House. Even the Weasley Twins were on their best behavior.

Harry knew that he had to talk about the letter to Hermione. He had a feeling he should have talked to Griffin, but he didn't feel like they were close enough. He knew that he could count on Hermione like usual. She was his best friend after all and was very level headed. Harry knew that Ron was just being Ron but was sick of apologizing.

Harry knew it could lead to trouble, but he didn't care. He no longer had a crush on Ginny or any feelings of obligation to do so, She was happily involved with one Dean Thomas. Ginny had changed this summer, but Harry wasn't sure if it was for the better or not.

1234567890

Author's Note

Sorry this took so long to come out people. I have been really busy and have had no clue where to take this story. I think some things people may think are a little farfetched but this is my story…well interpretation of what should have happened.

1044 words!!! I think that is a new record for me for a word count for a single chapter

Thank you all of my faithful readers and all the new ones for reading this. It really means a lot!!

Yeah so I don't own any of this stuff except Prof. Griffin Blackwood and his parents Rigel and Regan, and Oakley his house elf. I normally hate seeing disclaimers, but what the hey better to be on the safe side!!!!


	9. Stab My Back

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone/ anything except Griffin Blackwood and his familiar(s).

Enjoy

Shifting, Changing Ch 9

Feb 27, 2007!!!

Halloween was quickly approaching as the days had begun to fly and the sun had began to flee more and more each and every day. Things were going extremely well and Harry had made several new friends in Ravenclaw and even more so in Hufflepuff—Susan Bones in particular. Harry had even managed to befriend two Slytherins—the quiet Blaise Zabini and the Ice Queen Daphne Greengrass. Hermione knew Daphne was a good person from the Arithmancy and Ancient Runes classes they had shared.

Daphne had and continued to have proved herself to Hermione and Luna. Yes Luna! Daphne was a lot wiser than she let on and portrayed a far different persona in front of the Slytherins as opposed to her closest friends. Blaise on the other hand was more of an unknown. But Harry trusted him for some unknown reason… maybe it was because he never picked on Harry or hung around that much with Malfoy or maybe it was because he was always around Daphne. Blaise was never too friendly as he was always quite quiet but did pass the occasional hello and never joined in on the "Slytherin Games."

Harry's lessons with Griffin were getting progressively better. Ancient Runes was like nothing he would have expected. He had also begun to see why Hermione became so upset when she would mix up runes on exams. It was fairly easy for him to remember most of them and he got very angry when he confused two. Hermione is now much better in dealing with not getting perfect scores, but this is one subject he would allow her to whine about for he knew if he made the same mistakes he would want the world to know. He was truly beginning to understand why Hermione enjoyed the class so much.

Harry had yet to discuss the letter from Talli Grayson with Hermione, but was beginning to wonder if Griffin would be a better person to talk to about it. He was quickly becoming the older brother he never had. Harry knew Sirius was like a real father to him, but this was different. This was more of a choice on Harry's part. He had to stop himself several times from calling Griffin his brother. Griffin was always there looking out for him and giving him advice like a big brother should. Harry knew that he genuinely liked Griffin and had not been forced to like him, unlike some of his so-called friends.

The Ancient Runes tutoring soon became more than that. It was in a way therapeutic for Harry for he was able to vent everything to Griffin without having to be worried about being judged. He just couldn't figure out for the life of him why he was able to trust Griffin so easily. He looked familiar for some odd reason. Maybe it would become one more question to ask his godfather the next time he Owl-ed him. Even Hedwig had taken a quick liking to Griffin and vice versa. There was something strange about Professor Griffin Blackwood, but Harry was unable to put his finger on it.

The lessons were somewhere he could just be Harry. Griffin had expectations for him, but not the way the rest of the world had them. Even Ron and Hermione saw him as Harry Potter. But Griffin saw him as a student… well as a little brother too, not that he would admit that.

Arithmancy had become one of Harry's favorite classes with Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Vector was amazing. Griffin and Hermione's description of the class did not give it enough justice. The accelerated course wasn't too bad… well not as bad as Harry and Neville had expected. The two of them (as well as the rest of the class) had received a large number of O's on the majority of their work. It was a lot of work, but well worth it. Arithmancy was second nature for Harry who had always been good at math. Professor Vector was a professor that really worked hard to make sure none of her students fell behind.

Harry's plate was quite full with everything ranging from quidditch, to his classes, to Griffin's sessions, to dealing with the aftermath of what had happened over the summer in Surrey. Not becoming a Prefect was something that generally annoyed Harry (Hermione, and the rest of the house). But Harry soon realized that he was much better off without that task too for Professor McGonagall mentioned good students are better candidates for Head Boys than horrible Prefects. She had even told him how Remus was a Prefect but James became the Head Boy.

Harry had very little interaction with the toad. Professors McGonagall and Blackwood both had something to do with that as did Madam Pomfry. But he still managed to receive and serve detention with her despite her having no academic jurisdiction over him as a student. She was frightened of Griffin, but she had a job to do for the Minister and the people that lined his pockets. Hermione meanwhile was trying to convince the others about S.P.E.W. and Griffin gave in. He announced to the school one morning that he was backing S.P.E.W. and the next thing she knew she was receiving post like crazy.

Malfoy was constantly trying to get to Harry and sometimes he did succeed (only because Harry "gave in," but Griffin's lessons had served their purpose quite well. Griffin wasn't like the other adults, he could really relate to Harry and actually believed in him, and didn't mind pushing his other priorities aside to prevent Harry from doing something drastic. Harry had tried to get out of the detention with Professor Umbridge, but he couldn't. Not even Griffin was able to do so.

(Changing-Shifting

Harry was unable to mention the letter to Griffin yet, but he was ready to drop a big bombshell to him. He confided with Hermione about the letter and showed her his hand and she agreed that for now Griffin only needed to know about the detention for they did not want him to get too involved with them. While this may seem counterintuitive, the letter was something Harry was ready to share with someone he had "just met."

Harry wanted to say something much sooner, but had to resist. The way the toad was going he was much better off waiting. He wanted to mention things to Luna and Neville, but could not as it would compromise everything. It took a lot of effort but only Harry, Hermione, Griffin, and Professor Umbridge knew what was occurring in the detentions in her office.

The use of the blood quill had not gone unnoticed for Griffin had caught on before Harry had even revealed it to him. Small mannerisms and a quick, but careful glimpse of the back of Harry's hand was enough for Griffin. Harry did not know it, but it was Griffin who supplied Hermione with the essence of Murtlap for his hand. The trio had enough of Umbridge, but knew they could not do anything yet for they wanted to catch her off her guard. It would be more rewarding to reveal everything when she least expected it. He wouldn't play along completely, but would do so enough to make sure she did not grow suspicious.

Harry and Cho were still quite awkward around each other. They had met each other after the second detention he had with Professor Umbridge. What made his day was when Cho revealed her feelings concerning the human-toad. Cho had called her an old hag in front of a large audience after Harry had continued telling the truth and received an additional detention. The two knew that a relationship would never work, but they both hoped that they could become friends with each other some time in the near future. While Cho, Luna, and a couple other Ravenclaws showed their support for Harry, nothing seemed to be changing for the better.

Malfoy and his gang were enjoying every minute of Umbridge's reign, but were paying the price. The pranks on Slytherin house had increased ten fold and surprisingly enough the Weasley Twins were not the only culprits. Professor Umbridge's detentions for the twins had ended after even Professor Snape was able to see they were innocent (well at least in regards with some of the pranks) for they were in detention with him at the time several of the more memorable pranks. While Malfoy and his gang were enjoying Potter's suffering, they were facing worst problems of their own…

The Ravenclaws preferred theory to practical normally, but Defense Against the Dark Arts was getting extremely out of hand. They had already lost one-hundred-and-fifty points for getting the correct answers. While Slytherin had gained more than triple from the toad… the other houses had something up their sleeves… Something that would serve to further infuriate the Slytherins and Fudge's lackey.

Griffin in particular had attempted to rectify the situation by awarding points a bit more loosely. Professor Sprout had begun to give extra credit and Professor McGonagall had become a bit ever so more lenient. While the changes were small, they had a big impact. The academic competitiveness of the students had reached a fever pitch, just to show Umbridge how wrong she was. Griffin had begun to realize that his classes needed some major changes…

Griffin had a major softspot for one Luna Lovegood. Strangely enough, the day after they had met each other Ravenclaw had seventy-five more points than they had the night before. And also Luna was sporting a very strange creature that looked like it had walked out of a science fiction movie. Yes indeed, Luna was not insane as everyone thought, but instead very gifted…

Ron had begun to get on Griffin's nerves, but didn't know what to do. He had a responsibility as a professor to look out for his other students, but as a friend of Harry he didn't know if he could add additional drama to Harry's already hectic life

!#$&()

Sorry it took so long to update! I have a lot written but not much time. I have so much crap to do lately. Sorry it's been like forever.

Hope you enjoy this!

Griffin


	10. Anthem for Tonight

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything or anything in this chapter except for my original character, Griffin Blackwood.

THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE SHORT BECAUSE IT FLOWS BETTER THIS WAY!!!! I AM NOT SURE HOW LONG CHAPTER 11 WILL BE AS I AM WRITING AS SOON AS I FINIS HTHIS CHAPTER!

**Shifting Tides, Changing Time Chapter 10: Anthem For Tonight**

The days of the first term had begun to fly in the same manner as one turning the pages in a good book. Things were going well and Harry was beginning to enjoy Hogwarts body, mind, and soul. But there were three obstacles to true happiness: Ronald and Ginny Weasley, Delores Umbridge, and the majority of Slytherin house.

Ronald Weasley, the youngest son of six Weasley sons, and the second youngest of the seven children, had recently received a letter from his third oldest brother Percy. "Percival" had told his dear brother to stay clear of Harry if he wanted to step out from the dark shadow his family's heritage had cast on them. Percival's letter highlighted how much of a wonderful person Dolores Umbridge was and how getting on her good side could help him in the future secure a good job. He went on to insult their siblings, Professor Dumbledore, and most importantly Griffin Blackwood, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter.

If young Ronald was thinking clearly (umm… we all know that may seem like an oxymoron for Ronald, but even he has his moments) he would have seen right through his brothers manipulative words, but he was so blinded by his own ambition and jealousy of his "two best friends" and his "replacements" that he only took the letter at face value.

Of all of the contents in the letter, the most shocking comments surrounded Hogwarts' most popular Defense Against the Dark Arts professor in many centuries. Percy has managed to dig up a lot of dirt on him, information that even the best private detectives would never have been able to dig up. Some of this information only an insider would have been able to know. Ronald "chucked" the letter from Percival and then made a huge fit. To the untrained eye it would seem like Ronald was having a bad day, but on the contrary he was trying to avoid suspicion, but was failing miserably at doing so.

After the fit Ronald ran up to his bed without an excuse and left Harry alone in the deserted Common Room. Soon after Sirius' head had appeared in the fire. After Ron's fit, Hermione came down the stairs to talk to him. Sirius had begun with a joke asking in they had snogged each other yet, but after a few glares and a lot of killer intent Sirius moved on to more pressing matters.

From this conversation (which Hermione insured was not overheard by anyone, even the portraits) the pair had learned a lot on the original DADA professor. She was well known for her dislike of magical creatures in general, half-breeds, and muggles. Though they had not interacted with her on many occasions, their dislike of her had increased tenfold. When Sirius had mention her she was responsible for the recent antiwerewolf legislation the two of them were ready to go hunt the humanoid-toad professor thingy. (Yes that's what they called her!)

"So how are her lessons? Has she brainwashed you lot yet? Sirius asked in a very serious manner.

"Actually we haven't had a single lesson with her yet this year…" Hermione began before she was cut off.

"How is that possible she is the DADA professor!"? Sirius responded.

"She is NOT the ONLY ONE!!!" Harry carefully worded.

"How is that possible? There is only one post? How did I not know this?"

"I am quite surprised it hasn't been leaked to the media yet, but only the Slytherins and Ravenclaws have the toad." (Hermione)

"Professor Blackwood Apparated into the Great Hall right after the sorting. He is a really good professor and reminds me of Professor Lupin. But he is also quite loud and stubborn just like my favorite godfather."

"Pup, I'm your only godfather. Blackwood you say…" Sirius began with an expression of deep thought.

"He's American and appears to be fresh out of both muggle university. He is well versed in the subject and has really helped to raise our knowledge exponentially. All of his students are outperforming the Slytherins and Ravenclaws. Neville and the Twins are managing EE's!" Hermione said beaming.

Something had gone off in Sirius' mind but he did not let that show.

"Don't cause too much trouble you too! Where's Ron?" (Sirius)

"He's angry that Griffin has taken a liking to Neville, Susan Bones, myself, and Harry. He is furious that most of the Hufflepuffs are outperforming him, but the major thing is that Neville is excelling and has the same air of confidence he has in Herbology in DADA now." (Hermione)

"Griffin?"

"That's what he told us to call him. He says calling him Professor Blackwood makes him seem old" Sirius responded to Harry's comment with a chuckle.

"Don't get too chummy with this Griffin fellow until we have dug up some more information on him. He could be one of Fudge's lackeys in disguise or a death eater… who knows. I don't want either of you to get hurt. I am going to go… I have been pushing my luck already by staying this long. Stay safe"

And with that Sirius' face vanished from the embers and the flames returned to normal. Harry had decided that it was time to tell Hermione of the letter from Talli Grayson…

**Note!**

**HAS ANYONE DISCOVERED WHAT ALL OF THE LATEST CHAPTER TITLES HAVE IN COMMON? IF YOU DO LEAVE THE ANSWER IN A REVIEW AND YOU MAY GET TO SAVE A RAVENCLAW/SLYTHERIN FROM UMBRIDGE OR SEND A UNSUSPECTING EVIL GRYFFINDOR/HUFFLEPUFF INTO UMBRIDGE'S CLASS. **

**(MALFOY AND HIS GOONS WILL NOT BE REDEEMED! POSSIBLE SLYTH/RAVENS INCLUDE: luna, cho, daphne, roger davies, (blaise if im in a good mood)**

**POSSIBLE DOOMED GRYF/HUFFS INCLUDE: ron, ginny, zacharias, ernie, cormac**

I am so sorry that this took so long. I have had a lot of chemistry and physics labs as well as tests in the last few weeks. I had to catch up on a lot of things after spring break. I know it's been like two weeks since my last update (maybe its been longer) but I once again apologize.

Its crunch time and I don't have a lot of good grades right now. I know that C's aren't bad and a 3.1 GPA aren't bad but I am really trying to transfer to a good college near my house as apposed to attending a university on the other side of the state. I know I am making a lot of excuses but I am trying hard to get updates posted.

Let me know what you think about the story. Flames and constructive criticism are welcome, but don't attack me because you don't like the basic idea of the story. Its one thing to go off on how some of the things seem ridiculously outrageous or characters seem out of character, but don't be going off on me just because the story isn't moving fast enough or characters you liked are portrayed in an unflattering manner,

And to let y'all know there will be Dumbledore, Snape, (possibly Flitwick), Voldy, Pettigrew, Malfoy (and the rest of the Death Eaters), Weasley (Minus Charlie, Bill, and the twins), (possibly Tonks), Fudge, Scrim, Slug, Kingsley, and Dursley BASHING. I know some of those characters may seem out of place but it is all part of my madness!!!!

I am sorry this has taken so long but I really have been busy. I wrote several chapters over XMAS but my computer wasn't really function until February and then my adapter melted in March so I haven't had much luck. I hope you enjoy this even though there is not much here right now.

Please click on the little blue/purple button and leave a review. I really need FEEDBACk on how to improve this!

Thanks,

Griffin!


	11. Say Anything Else

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything or anything in this chapter except for my original character, Griffin Blackwood.

I AM WICKED SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG TO COME OUT. I HAVE HAD A LOT OF TESTS, LABS, LAB REPORTS, AND PAPERS TO DO. I HAVE HAD A LOT OF OTHER THINGS TO DEAL WITH AND ITS BASEBALL SEASON LOL… KEEP UP THE SUPPORT. I HOPE THIS IS LONG ENOUGH TO KEEP Y'ALL HAPPY UNTIL THE NEXT TIME. I HAVE LIKE A WEEK AND A HALF LEFT OF SCHOOL SO UPDATES WILL PROB NOT BE DONE FOR A WEEK OR TWO AFTER THAT…

(I don't own the All-American Rejects "**It Ends Tonight"** _or_ Cartel's "**Say Anything Else."**

First I would like to thank all the people with my story on their alerts and favorites:

3abzorno

**ariannalupin**

Athenia's Double2

**beauty7890102**

Echo-Three

Emma-girl

fireyhell

Georgie76

Hevreka

Hevreka

Liljean15690

Lyoko99

paulaluv2000

PinkPixxy

runnerz

Satyah

silversongs

**solara107**

SusieQ413

trulyamused

Williams

(**Bold** alert and favorite)

Now on to my awesome reviewers (the ones that have reviewed the most recently/ frequently!

Ariannalupin

Beauty7890102

Emma-Girl

Fluffysmarts

Imakeeper

Runnerz

Reviews are awesome! Please do your part and leave some feedback. Constructive criticism is welcome and accepted! Praise is great and all but telling what could make it better means a lot :) Keep up the reviews y'all. It would mean a lot if I could get more reviews!

* * *

**Shifting Tides, Changing Time Chapter 11: **_**Say Anything Else**_

* * *

(Downtown London, coffee shop)

On a small stage is a brown-haired man with a brown leather jacket and faded blue jeans strumming a guitar with a microphone in front of him.

_Your subtleties_

_They strangle me_

_I can't explain myself at all._

_And all the wants_

_And all the needs_

_All I don't want to need at all._

_The walls start breathing_

_My mind's unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone._

_A weight is lifted_

_On this evening_

_I give the final blow._

_When darkness turns to light,_

_It ends tonight_

_It ends tonight._

_A falling star_

_Least I fall alone._

_I can't explain what you can't explain._

_You're finding things that you didn't know_

_I look at you with such disdain…_

(DISCLAIMER: **It Ends Tonight** _by the All-American Rejects_—I don't own in, I wish I did…)

* * *

After he had finished their was a raging applause and cheers for an encore, but he knew he had to leave soon, despite not wanting to disappoint the audience. Being the gentleman he was he gave in and performed on additional song much to the pleasure of the crowd:

"This is a new song I have been working on. I hope you enjoy it!" the singer said into the microphone before starting:

_And baby don't follow their lead_

_'cause you'll never know_

_Just how the story ends, or how the story goes_

_And you are so confused_

_And baby it's just like you_

_to say anything else_

_Whenever you get this way_

_Just getting up for the let down,_

_Mmm here they come and YES they're here to stay_

_Just getting up for the let down_

_Oh I'm here to say that you're the star you wanna be_

_Just open up and look inside and you will see, yeah_

_Someday you'll sing it out loud_

_One day this will make you proud_

_Whoa oh, "I know..."_

_Whoa oh_

_And baby don't follow their lead_

_'cause you never know_

_Just how the story ends, or how the story goes_

_And you are so confused,_

_And baby its just like you_

_to say anything else_

_It's time for you to understand_

_Stop getting up for the let down_

_Oh, who you are is not up to them_

_Stop getting up for the let down_

_And I'm here to say that you're the star you wanna be_

_Just open up and look inside, you will see_

_Someday you'll sing it out loud_

_One day this will make you proud_

_Whoa oh, "I know..."_

_Whoa oh_

_Someday you'll sing it out loud_

_One day this will make you proud_

_Whoa oh, "I know..."_

_"I know..." is never good enough._

_So say what you want_

_(You know I'm wasting all my time)_

_Gotta mean it when you say what you want_

_(You're only safe when you're alone)_

_And everybody's on your mind_

_Saying anything to get you by_

_And so to get what you want_

_(You know I'm wasting all my time)_

_You gotta mean it_

_(You're only safe when you're alone)_

_And when you say what you want_

_Your wasting everybody's time_

_Your saying anything that gets you by_

_It's not, not, not gonna get you,_

_g-gonna get you by_

_Some day you'll sing it out loud_

_One day this will make you proud_

_Whoa oh, "I know..."_

_"I know..." is never good enough_

_Someday you'll sing it out loud_

_One day this will make you proud_

_Whoa oh, "I know..."_

_Whoa oh_

_Whoa oh, "I Know..."_

_"I know..." is never good enough_

(I don't own **Say Anything Else** _by Cartel_ either….)

* * *

So after the song ended he (the singer with the guitar) made it to the back room where he was greeted by a familiar face…

"Andrew, that was another great performance. I don't see why you continue to play these small venues. You won't get anywhere. You have such great talent. I am glad to have the business you generate, but you have so much wasted potential."

"Matthew, this is just a hobby. There are so many other things in the world. This is my escape from the world I'm in. There are so many things that make me sick to my stomach, but for now I will just have to continue playing along the role of a mild mannered professor at a prestigious academy in Scotland. Maybe someday… but there a few things I have to do first."

"I'll call you when I have another chance to escape, but I will be laying low for a bit. Can't have those crazy fan girls trying to kidnap me in my sleep can I?"

And with a quick chuckle the older man, Matthew, handed an envelope to the young blonde, Andrew.

"You are so full of yourself. This is a little something to help you along. And before you try to refuse think of it as a thanks for all of the business your performances have been bringing in!"

Andrew never the modest one rubbed the back of his head before shinning one of his infamous smiles.

"I will see you in a few weeks."

"I hope I can keep the fan girls at bay that long."

And with that the two friends went their separate ways. The elder went back out front to announce the next act, while the brown-haired man disappeared in thin air from the alley

* * *

Griffin had a look at his watch and realized how late indeed he was. He had promised that he would keep an eye on Potter for McGonagall. While she was normally against any signs of favoritism towards any house or student, Umbridge's decrees had made her morals change ever so slightly.

Professor Blackwood made his way quickly through the halls of Hogwarts with a piece of old parchment in hand. He was already five minutes late and knew that sooner or later than Harry's curiosity would get the better of him sooner or later. He just hoped that Harry had not gone through too many of his things. While not in his office only the real Professor McGonagall could enter (and anyone who both Griffin and Minerva had held with the utmost of respect). So it was quite a surprise for Griffin to find Professor Umbridge attempting to break into his office.

As he had no need to enter his office he continued on his way down the corridor (one that crossed with the one that has his office—he's not actually near Umbridge… but its not hard to miss her from afar). But not without a quick swish of his wrist. And with a flick of his wand the High Inquisitor was attacked by hail, sand, and a gust of leaves. (THIS IS SOMETHING YOU SHOULD REMEMBER!!!).

The days of October were giving way to November faster than anyone had expected. A meeting with the minister the other day had secured the ace that Griffin had up his sleeve. Hogwarts had seen the chaos with his first announcement, now it would become ever more panicked with the pandemonium with the next one.

While Griffin's weekend had been lack luster, Harry and others had begun to form an Umbridge-resistance group. Little did he know that there was someone unexpected observing what had transpired in the Hog's Head.

Griffin had arranged a meeting with Harry that Saturday night and it was already Sunday morning. He knew that Harry would not be happy with being stuck waiting in his head of house's office, but it was better than being attack with slander by the Slytherins or the Ministry Loyalists. He took all the short cuts he knew to arrive at Professor McGonagall's office.

He knocked on the door and waited for a response before entering.

"Minerva, Harry, sorry there was a problem I had to take care of. A certain toad was attempting to break into my office. You may want to speak with Miss Bell. She looked very distressed earlier. I will take my leave now Minerva. You know where to find us. Only yourself, Poppy, and Pomona may enter."

"Griffin take care of Potter. I would not appreciate having to find a new Seeker at such short notice" she said with her customary stern tone, but with a gentle smile.

The pair left the office and began to take a winding path in silence around the castle with Griffin glancing behind them every so often. Normally Minerva McGonagall would have said no to such a late meeting, but it was on a weekend, and involving two of the men with the greatest potential she had ever met.

"Harry, I am sorry that I had to keep you waiting so long, but I had a few important things to take care of. Now we are almost at my chambers, do not say anything until we get into my chambers."

Harry nodded before Griffin swished his wrist and the castle formed walls to obstruct progress. Three of the four corridors at this crossroads were obstructed both Harry and Griffin continued down the final path before that corridor too was sealed. The pair continued walking until Harry and Griffin stopped at a portrait of a grim and an eagle. Griffin had made a few different hand signs before saying 'Kai' (Japanese- 'Release' –I think…. Stealing it from Naruto). The portrait had disappeared from existence and the stone blocks had begun to separate themselves creating an entrance much like the one in Diagon Alley.

Griffin's chambers were like nothing Harry had scene before.

"Sorry about that Potter but there was someone following us. I am not sure who it was but there is no way anyone can break into here or spy on us. It is time we start training you for the inevitable…"

* * *

Author's Note - Chapter 11: Say Anything Else

GUESS NO ONE SAW THAT COMING RIGHT??????????????????????????

I hope everyone really enjoyed the chapter. I am sorry that it was incredibly short. I seem to have lost my muse. I thought I would role out a chapter as I have very little to do and I have finals coming up. It was a very relaxing process despite having so much to do in the upcoming week. I cannot begin to express to you the readers how sorry I am that I have been unable to update as frequently as both you and I wish I could. The story is well created timeline wise, but I still have to create a lot of plot for it to be successful. I left most of my stuff at home so I am doing what I can from memory and inspiration from other fics.

There are a lot of loose ends in the story and in this chapter in particular that I hope to further elaborate on in the future, but for now they will remain up in the air. I hope that all of you enjoyed the chapter. The spell used on Umbridge will be explained later as well as the portrait to Griffin's chambers and the whole process to getting to them.

There are a lot of things that some people may not like happening soon, but oh well it is my story lol... just kidding... Just to let y'all know Cho Chang has been spared from the Professor Umbridge... the replacements will continue to be determined...

Can anyone figure out what Ice, Sand, And Wood have in common? (Hint: triangle)

This was really short by my standards because the lyrics took up a decent chunk of the word count. I hope that it was good enough to satisfy all of y'all's cravings for another installment of Shifting Tides, Changing Time. I will do my best to keep up the pace with the updates but without my muse it is not an easy task to follow through with!

Until the next time

-Griffin Blackwood


	12. Forward Motion

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the related trademarks. I do own Griffin Blackwood and all original characters, terms, places, and spells that are not canon.

Xxxx Shifting Tides, Changing Time xxxx

Pre Chapter Note:

This chapter is going to be focusing on training with the use of spells that I am making up off of the top of my head.

I am really sorry for the long wait; the next two chapters shall be incredibly short, as they will house polls. I have been very caught up in school and my Naruto Fic: The difference of one shinobi… you should check it out!

Well here it is:

Shifting Tides, Changing Time Chapter 12

Xxxx Shifting Tides, Changing Time xxxx

(Recap from chapter 11)

Griffin had a look at his watch and realized how late indeed he was. He had promised that he would keep an eye on Potter for McGonagall. While she was normally against any signs of favoritism towards any house or student, Umbridge's decrees had made her morals change ever so slightly.

Professor Blackwood made his way quickly through the halls of Hogwarts with a piece of old parchment in hand. He was already five minutes late and knew that sooner or later than Harry's curiosity would get the better of him sooner or later. He just hoped that Harry had not gone through too many of his things. While not in his office only the real Professor McGonagall could enter (and anyone who both Griffin and Minerva had held with the utmost of respect). So it was quite a surprise for Griffin to find Professor Umbridge attempting to break into his office.

As he had no need to enter his office he continued on his way down the corridor (one that crossed with the one that has his office—he's not actually near Umbridge… but its not hard to miss her from afar). But not without a quick swish of his wrist. And with a flick of his wand the High Inquisitor was attacked by hail, sand, and a gust of leaves. (THIS IS SOMETHING YOU SHOULD REMEMBER!!!).

The days of October were giving way to November faster than anyone had expected. A meeting with the minister the other day had secured the ace that Griffin had up his sleeve. Hogwarts had seen the chaos with his first announcement, now it would become ever more panicked with the pandemonium with the next one.

While Griffin's weekend had been lack luster, Harry and others had begun to form an Umbridge-resistance group. Little did he know that there was someone unexpected observing what had transpired in the Hog's Head.

Griffin had arranged a meeting with Harry that Saturday night and it was already Sunday morning. He knew that Harry would not be happy with being stuck waiting in his head of house's office, but it was better than being attack with slander by the Slytherins or the Ministry Loyalists. He took all the short cuts he knew to arrive at Professor McGonagall's office.

He knocked on the door and waited for a response before entering.

"Minerva, Harry, sorry there was a problem I had to take care of. A certain toad was attempting to break into my office. You may want to speak with Miss Bell. She looked very distressed earlier. I will take my leave now Minerva. You know where to find us. Only yourself, Poppy, and Pomona may enter."

"Griffin take care of Potter. I would not appreciate having to find a new Seeker at such short notice" she said with her customary stern tone, but with a gentle smile.

The pair left the office and began to take a winding path in silence around the castle with Griffin glancing behind them every so often. Normally Minerva McGonagall would have said no to such a late meeting, but it was on a weekend, and involving two of the men with the greatest potential she had ever met.

"Harry, I am sorry that I had to keep you waiting so long, but I had a few important things to take care of. Now we are almost at my chambers, do not say anything until we get into my chambers."

Harry nodded before Griffin swished his wrist and the castle formed walls to obstruct progress. Three of the four corridors at this crossroads were obstructed both Harry and Griffin continued down the final path before that corridor too was sealed. The pair continued walking until Harry and Griffin stopped at a portrait of a grim and an eagle. Griffin had made a few different hand signs before saying 'Kai' (Japanese- 'Release' –I think…. Stealing it from Naruto). The portrait had disappeared from existence and the stone blocks had begun to separate themselves creating an entrance much like the one in Diagon Alley.

Griffin's chambers were like nothing Harry had scene before.

"Sorry about that Potter but there was someone following us. I am not sure who it was but there is no way anyone can break into here or spy on us. It is time we start training you for the inevitable…"

Xxxx Shifting Tides, Changing Time xxxx

By Now Harry was prepared for Griffin to become Voldemort or something of the like. He had always been wary of the man who was almost too relaxed to take up the post of DADA. He was only a few years older than himself and that wasn't saying much. Within the last few weeks Griffin had begun to act strangely and was becoming quite paranoid. At first Harry tried to dismiss things, but the last hour or so had made him question if this was truly his professor.

"Harry are you alright? You are beginning to look a little pale. Are you cold?" asked Griffin with a genuine smile and warm-hearted voice.

Griffin was unlike many of the professors that had taught in the hallowed halls of Hogwarts. He was both young at heart and in body. He did away with all the formality and strict traditions that hindered the potential of many of the "dunces" that Hogwarts had produced. Simply many students were intimidated by their classmates and the atmospheres in the different classrooms produced by their professors. Professor Blackwood was an instant hit with many of his students and the envy of many. Professor Dumbledore disliked him almost immediately, but then again that mysterious young man was a lesser evil than subjecting his puppets to the horrid creature that is Delores Jane Umbridge.

Albus Dumbledore had seen many professors enter and exit Hogwarts. Some of their own will, some forced to abandon their posts, and even some disappeared under mysterious circumstances. But Griffin Blackwood was one figure who truly was one of a kind. He had both a genuine concern for his students as well as pushing them past their limits. He had unlocked potential in several students that had been labeled bottom fodder for the past four years and within a week or two he had already increased the opinions of numerous Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors that had been dismissed as having no potential at all in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He had also got several students interested in Healing and/ or research when he had his students go to either during the times he was forced to leave the castle.

Many of the Professors respected his goals and his progress, as well as him as a person, but several disliked how this "American" had walked right into their school (well more like did the impossible and Apparated in) and dismissed their traditions as outdated and unproductive. His classes were such a hit that many Ravenclaws and several Slytherins tried to use their parents' political swing into getting into his classes, but as Griffin was an American citizen none of the normal laws applied. Even Dumbledore could not touch him. It was his citizenship, which allowed him to do many things that others dared not to and could not. However he was not loved by all of the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs that he had saved from the wrath of the Ministry. Several disliked him and the progress of others.

Griffin was a fair professor who went out of his way to have office hours and create an atmosphere where the student was an equal with the professor. It was rare for such a thing to occur. Most students just took advantage of their smarter friends to receive semi-sufficient help. Instead he had created a warm, inviting, and supportive climate where any student could come to him for help. Neville Longbottom in particular was one who was doing much better as a result of the new curriculum.

Griffin's Golden Age did not exist without hitches. Several students (namely Ronald and Ginerva Weasley, Zacharias Smith, Seamus Finnegan, Cormac MacLaggen, and several of the higher level Hufflepuff girls) disliked how they were being surpassed by those who made them look good. And as a result many of them were replaced by worthy Ravenclaws and a few noteworthy Slytherins who disliked the human toad and had a true passion for learning. Griffin looked at every case carefully. Each student exchange was done on one to one ratio as to keep his agreement with Delores. She was only happy to get rid of some of her more troublesome students. Students such as Luna Lovegood, Roger Davies, Cho Chang, Daphne Greengrass, and a few lower level Slytherin boys (who hated Malfoy and his goons) soon left the "Dark Side" and once again began to excel in the area.

Draco Malfoy and several other students were extremely pissed that money and influence had not allowed to get them their way. Slytherin house benefited from the rule of Umbridge, but even they could only endure so much of her lessons which focused on wand movements and knowledge instead of actual casting. Lucius Malfoy and many Death Eater parents as well as rich and prominent pureblooded families wanted their children to rise as high as possible in the ministry. The original plan was to make the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs suffer to make the competition much easier, but the plan had failed to the dogs. And now their children were suffering. In fact the fury of some parents had accidentally and subconsciously led to their arrests as they invoked the Dark Lord's name and made threats, bringing further shame. Unfortunately Lucius Malfoy was not one of them. Although he was seen sporting several bruises and pink robes and hair for several weeks. His wife on the other hand looked as if she had gained excessive weight to the point where she looked seriously obese.

"Griffin is there something you are not telling me?" asked Harry.

"Harry, we all have our own secrets. I am sure there are some things you are unwilling to tell me at this point. But don't worry I am not another Professor Quirrell or Professor Lockhart. I am who I claim to be. Professors McGonagall, Sprout, and Vector have been witness to myself being questioned by the Ministry under Veritaserum."

"I don't know if I can trust you."

"Constant vigilance Potter! Don't worry that is a good instinct to have. Would you like a drink? Tea? Coffee? Soda… um… you would know it as tonic. I have some cookies… I mean biscuits as well," said the normally well composed Professor Blackwood who currently looked a little out of it.

Harry noticed this but figured this was due to him being young, from another country, and not accustomed to formal interactions. He ended up drinking some tea and nibbling on several cookies while Griffin drank an iced coffee. Harry was surprised to see Griffin make the drinks as opposed to summoning it via the houselves.

"Griffin…?"

"Harry I don't believe we need the Houselves for every meal. They have enough work to do making each meal, changing the bedding and cleaning clothes. They are truly unappreciated and not paid enough. It is a shame that they are not more like the American ones. Your friend Hermione is on the right track. Houselves are living beings who have been taken advantage of for far too long."

He paused seeing Harry's expression. "Americans are a bit more in tune with nature magically speaking. Well at least those who I have been fortunate to encounter in my travels across the States. Magic works in mysterious ways. Anyways besides my view, I simply do not have the option of receiving food from the kitchen or having others clean my quarters. Anyways I doubt they would wish to encounter my pets. I don't mind it though. I have been used to taking care of myself. (Griffin paused with a somber expression before quickly returning to a happier one). As well as my chambers appear to be warded against houselves too, which is quite odd. No one seems to be able to approach this wing of the castle unless they are with me. It is as if Hogwarts knows I am being followed. She/ it may act in the same way the stairs move for those who need them. I guess these halls have not been needed for decades or even centuries."

"Is that what happened as we walked here?" asked a thoroughly confused Harry.

"I will answer what I can. I believe that is what has occurred, as it is not the first time it has happened to me. Some things I cannot disclose to you at this point. I do not wish to harm you (Harry began to grow frightened inside). Don't worry Potter I will give a Wizard's Oath if it makes you feel better. I am only here to help. I am not one of Fudge's lackeys either. I was just doing a favor for him. That and I haven't seen a few of my 'cousins' in quite a while."

"Don't you need a witness then? I guess it makes sense. I am just glad don't have Professor Umbridge. She makes Filch seem like a saint" Harry replied while Griffin smirked once again.

And as Harry allowed the words to escape his lips he heard:

"'Ello Pother" in a heavy brogue.

Xxxx Shifting Tides, Changing Time xxxx

Polls

**Pairings: (focusing on three of the main men)**

A) Harry

Harry-Hermione

Harry-Katie

Harry-Hannah

Harry-Susan

Harry-Luna

Harry-Cho

B) Oliver

Oliver-Katie

Oliver-Cho

Oliver-male (not Griffin… I hope hehe)

C) Griffin

Griffin-male (not Oliver or Sirius I hope)

Griffin-Katie

Griffin-Cho

Griffin-original female character

Griffin-no one

**PAIRINGS I REFUSE:**

Harry-Ginny, Harry-Ron, Harry-Draco, Sirius-Remus, any Tonks pairings, Griffin-Sirius, Oliver-Hermione, Ron-Luna, Hermione-Neville, any Snape or Dumbledore pairings.

Xxxx Shifting Tides, Changing Time xxxx

Author's Note

Sorry it took so long. I know this is ridiculously short and it's taken like six months, but I have had no clue where to take this story. First the seventh and final book came out. Then I had to get back to school. Then the Red Sox won the World Series. Now I have finals. I will add more as this is most likely a temporary chapter, but it helps to describe what is going on as a result of adding Griffin.

Hope you enjoyed it! Again I am wicked sorry.

-Griffin.


	13. Chapter 13: Womanizer: Notice

Quick Notice:

Quick Notice:

I am alive people! Sorry its been several months since the last update, but my MacBook had issues and I lost several chapters and updates.

Here is a preview of what's to come as I update and write new chapter. Bear with my and I thank you for you patience and continued support.

Griff

- S h I f t I n g -

_**He did not appear to be a wizard, but do not let appearances deceive you. His muggle suit and tie made him look out of place. Black glasses framed his eyes. The tall, burly, blonde male had piercing blue-grey eyes that could possibly belong to one other person. Yet he never knew that person. He had spent many years away from home, but it would all pay off. Sacrifices have been made, but he had begun to question for whose benefit they were made. He was the only child of an American Socialite, one of highstanding in American and international Wizarding Society. His father was unknown, but she had done everything to make sure he had a loving childhood. Her death had been sudden and he had been entrusted with several duties.**_

_**Currently he was sent to retrieve something rightfully his. A birthright if you will. He got what he needed out of an old house and took off on something left to him. Right now he was riding a bike (that he conjured) with his two familiars trailing behind. Two canine companions trailed behind, doing their best to keep up their master who was riding a bicycle. One was as dark as night. The other had a coat that was as golden as his master's own messy head of hair. His attention turned to the sky before he quickened his pace.**_

- S h I f t I n g -

I will do my best to update eventually. My junior year of college is intense so I am turning to fan fiction for relief. I am currently working on a Power Rangers Fic that involves SLASH called Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles if anyone is interested. I will do my best to get a new chapter out within the distant future.

I don't know if people want slash or not so please leave me feedback. It's been a while so I forget.

The story is still on hiatus, but I want to let everyone know that I am working on it.


	14. A New Beginning Rewrite!

Author's Note: This is a work of fiction that I am not profiting off of. I do not own any of the characters or terms created by JK Rowling as part of the Harry Potter Universe. I only 'own' the original characters, teams, etc. that I have created. I do not own any of the other intellectual property from other works that may appear in this fic at some point.

This is a reboot of Shifting. There will be at least one Male/Male pairing. There will be multiple changes to the storyline. There will be some Weasley Bashing, but not as much as the Dumbledore, Snape, and Ministry Bashing. I hope that my OC doesn't come off too much as a Gary Stu… Its just that something really bothered me about what occurred in GoF and OoTP and I thought I could right the wrongs that occurred.

Please enjoy and feel free to leave plenty of feedback! This is my first work in a long time and I'm determined to keep it going. I am so sorry that it took me so long to take this up again, but life has been crazy.

* * *

I honestly don't know what got into me. For some reason I had this feeling, something inside of me that told me to do this. Things were never going back to ok. Too much had happened for any sense of false hope. So with that in mind, I had done something that no one had expected. I had packed up and left with not much more than the clothes on my back and my two companions.

First of all I should probably introduce myself. My name is Andrew Blackwood the fifth. To my father, I will always be Andy, but many throughout the world know me as Orion. You may wonder why I have such an interesting nickname, but in fact it is my middle name. I don't know why, but it's far from weird where I come from, and will make more sense as you keep reading. I guess I should tell you more about myself. First of all, I am a wizard, not one of those over exaggerated magicians from those animated movies, but an adept user of magic. I am also more than that, but that a tale for another time.

I am the youngest child of Oliver and Catherine Blackwood, two of the most influential individuals in all of Magical America. My father is the owner of Blackwood Enterprises, a conglomerate of several companies that include several sports teams, a manufactures of broomsticks, and a publishing company. My mother is a former Professor of Charms at the Salem Institute and leading expert on the Runes of the Magical Native Americans of New England.

I also have three older siblings. William Alexander Blackwood the eighth, or 'Liam,' is the eldest at 33, and a Beater and Captain for the Madison Badgers. Despite our age difference, we're the closest. He may leave halfway across the country, but we chat regularly. He and I were inseparable as children. My father never lets him live down how he asked them to make another baby since his little brother became a set of mischievous twins that wouldn't play with him. His obsession with Quidditch has been passed on to several of our relatives and on to me to a lesser extent.

Kennedy and Kendall, the twins, are 29 and quite the bookworms. Somehow the two of them managed to avoid the whole legacy-naming thing, which is quite unfair if you ask me personally. Kennedy works in Magical Congress as an assistant to one of our Magical Senators for our fine state. Kendall is a Healer at St. Michael's, the finest hospital on the East Coast. While the twins share similar study habits, they are also quite different. While he works for the government, Kennedy is quite a prankster. Kendall on the other hand is not above getting her hands dirty when it comes to a troublemaker. The two of them scared me enough to never get on their bad sides.

I'm nothing special really. I've always felt out of place as the youngest. The twins are six years older than me, and Liam is a decade older, but we are very close. While we have had our ups and downs as siblings, the four of us get along surprisingly well. While I was adept at Quidditch and a great student, I didn't want to be tied down with a 9 to 5 job in some office building somewhere, nor did I want to be injured week in and week out playing Quidditch, no matter how much I love the rush of playing… They idea of traveling every week without being able to put down roots in one place is not very appealing.

I am afflicted with Liam likes to call "a helping complex." I am constantly putting the needs of others before my own, something that I have to agree with—that's how I got into the situation that I am in right now after all. Some may call it crazy, but its just who I am. This is something that not even my parents know about, not that they have really kept tabs on me since I got up and packed my bags

* * *

I had to pull some strings, but it was not too difficult to get the gig at Hogwarts. Somehow the family had learned of a great mistake that occurred and decided that I would be the one to right the wrong. Luckily I was in need of money or I would have put up a bigger fight… If it weren't for my cousin, I may have put up more a fight against this mission. Unfortunately for me, family always comes first and as the only Blackwood with the proper credentials and availability, I was perfect for the job. Who better to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts among other things than a member of America's most mysterious and influential families?

It was time to shake things up a bit after all. The Ministry and Hogwarts had both become too complacent with settling for mediocrity and giving into corruption. It's not like my cover would be blown any time soon. Not even the American Ministry of Magic had any idea what I was really up to. Its not like I really wanted them to otherwise, but its always to better to have the government backing you than fighting against you. Money and connections may work in Britain, but that kind of corruption doesn't work Stateside.

There isn't much time left until the bombshell it dropped into the laps of the staff and students of Hogwarts… The Triwizard cup had been one thing, but my appearance would be even more shocking. I had worked hard to stay out of the limelight, but it was time for me to put my interests aside and once more let my helping complex take over. The last time the International Press had seen me, I had been a sickly teen. My new appearance would be quite the shocker. The American Press did not bother me and I was quite grateful for it. It may have been my parents intervention, or it may have been their own decency, but I was eternally grateful that I did not have to go around wearing glamour's 24/7.

Enough reminiscing, its time to rock it Blackwood Style!

* * *

This is only a brief glimpse of what is in store for the rewrite. I've decided to move up things from the OoTP to GoF to make things a little more interesting. Sure its not as original in a sense, but this is a whole lot more fun!


End file.
